The Microarray Core Facility will provide microarray services, and bioinformatic services, to the members of the Program Project. The microarray services will include home-made gene expression microarrays (although we are phasing this out); catalogue and custom Agilent microarrays; and catalogue Affymetric microarrays, for both gene expression and ChlP-Chip analysis. Typically the Microarray Core Facility will receive a pellet of frozen cells from the investigator. The frozen pellet will be processed to yield RNA, and this RNA will be labeled and hybridized to a micorarray. Data will be processed and loaded to an SQL database. Investigators will access this partially processed data in the database. Thus the Core facility can handle all steps from the frozen cell pellet to the storage of partially processed data. All members of the Program Project will use this facility heavily, and the commonality of methods and analysis, and the presence of all relevant data in the same database, will greatly increase our ability to interpret the data.